1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash card apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to memorize randomly chosen facts relating to various topics with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of translators is known in the prior art. More specifically, translators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of translating words of a foreign language are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,698 to Ikemoto, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,995 to Sado; U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,977 to Ikemoto, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,374 to Tanimoto et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,041 to Fushimoto.
In this respect, the electronic flash card apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to memorize randomly chosen facts relating to various topics with an electronic device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electronic flash card apparatus which can be used for allowing a user to memorize randomly chosen facts relating to various topics with an electronic device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.